


小甜饼

by fueko



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueko/pseuds/fueko
Summary: rps，现实文
Relationships: NKNT, 双直
Kudos: 2





	小甜饼

双直

NAOTO有换季前购置衣物的习惯，明明这会儿才刚刚入秋，人已经在思考冬天需要怎么穿搭了。这些年来，除了磨练舞技，对潮流与时尚的敏感也是艺人必不可少的技能，NAOTO尤甚。创下了自己的品牌，与时尚界的各种名人合作，自己也偶尔跑一跑展览，这些甚至都是后话。重要的是，他现在的眼睛被一件商品牢牢地吸引着。

"这个……不得了啊。"

一件外表看起来有点素的大衣，胸口的位置倒是做长了显出层叠的感觉，让人离不开眼球的是设计感极强的内衬图案，一下就抓住了时尚番长的视线，他忍不住多看两眼，发现这大衣还有个极不相称的头部发饰。  
好奇地捏了捏垂下来的部分，不知道从哪里发出了"呱唧，呱唧"的声音。

"欸，诶？什么什么？"  
这是什么奇怪又可爱的声音，就好像…尖叫鸡。而且还搭在这么不低调的衣服上，只有那个张扬的设计图案看起来和衣服是配套的。愣了一会儿，NAOTO发出了好大的笑声，这个要是让直己穿上了一定不得了，光是想象他一副认真的表情捏尖叫鸡，不对，捏发饰，然后认真就会变成要笑不笑的苦瓜脸哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
当即就决定下来要买下它，顺手给直己发送了一会儿去他家的告知邮件。成员们虽然都各住各的，为了赶通告和一些重要录制也会住的离公司近一些，NAOTO更是拿着这个名义和直己挨的比其他成员近很多。能够快点见到对方会增加幸福感——他这么想。

直己打开门让NAOTO进来的时候，头发还有点乱糟糟的，难得的休息日，他只是洗漱了一下就开始忙着午餐的事情，没想到对方会来。惯例先好好关上门，两个人来了一个大大的拥抱。胸膛与胸膛紧贴着，鼻腔里充满了衣物清洁剂和只属于对方的荷尔蒙气味，闭上眼睛深深感受着这样温暖的怀抱，短暂而又具有意义。

"那么...这么急来我家做什么？"  
"我给你买了新的衣服，快点穿上看看。"  
毕竟是大衣，一穿就上去了，最重点的头饰被NAOTO抓在手里。此时他正努力地伸直手臂想要给直己戴上，无奈身高差还是有点难过，只穿了袜子忘记穿拖鞋的脚都快踩上，不，是已经踩上了直己的脚，因为使劲而乱动的脚趾头弄的直己脚背痒痒疼疼的，他叹了口气把脚背抽出来一点，却没想到让NAOTO失了平衡。下意识就弯腰揽住面前快摔倒的人，头饰也正正好好地戴住了直己的头。

"……"  
"……"  
这个处境有一点点尴尬，两个人都停住了动作，一个是竟然差点摔倒了好丢脸，一个是我头上这是什么玩意儿。还是NAOTO率先打破了这份尴尬，拎起那个下摆使劲捏了两下。

"呱唧，呱唧。"  
直己没反应。

"呱唧，呱唧。"  
直己露出了一点疑惑的表情，这个声音听起来有点好笑，但是这个情况下又没办法笑出来，于是他挑着眉，嘴角又有若有若无的笑意，看起来极其微妙，正中NAOTO的笑点，维持着这个姿势笑得不行。

"哈...哈哈，不行，肚子好痛，我今天来的目的达到了。"  
"这算什么目的啊，特地来找我只是为了嘲笑我吗？不过这件衣服确实很好看，谢谢。"  
直己收起了无奈的表情，转而认真打量起身上的衣服来，设计感强烈的图案果然是NAOTO的风格，只不过这个突兀的尖叫鸡置入有一点恶趣味。捉弄了人的NAOTO并没有觉得什么不妥，正在摆弄手机相机想要拍几张自拍，和直己的。也没有察觉到直己已经摘下了头饰，在他头上比划怎样戴上去好。

"你快过来和我拍一张……唔。"  
和发饰一起下来的还有直己的吻 ，大抵是小恋人实在太可爱，也抱着想捉弄回去的态度。直己顺势捧住了毛茸茸的头，加深了这个吻的力度。直己的嘴唇有些粗糙起皮，胡子也长出了不少细细的茬，依然不妨碍对NAOTO的温柔。柔软而又温暖的触感停留了许久才离开NAOTO的嘴唇，这次换直己嘴角弯起大大的弧度了。

"你...你怎么偷亲我？"  
"不可以吗？"  
NAOTO被这句话噎住了，想起刚才自己做的事有点心虚，嘴硬起来试图掩饰自己脸上飞起来的红色。

"下次可不要这样了。换我亲你才对！"  
"好。"  
满口应允。


End file.
